


Jerk

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Phone Call, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Hunk gets a call from a preoccupied Lance.





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



Hunk's phone rang. When he picked up, it was Lance.

"Hey, babe. On your way home?" His tone was light, but his voice was raspy.

"Yeah, just left," said Hunk, walking a few paces. "Want me to pick something up?"

"Well..." Hunk heard Lance grunt a few times. "Was kinda hoping for lamb curry tonight."

"Err, sure, I'll grab the ingredients."

"Thanks, buddy, you're the best," said Lance, and then let out a moan.

"Lance," Hunk said slowly, "are you jerking off?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Hunk cleared his throat. "You sure you want those ingredients?"

Lance just groaned. "Hurry back, man."


End file.
